


tells my fortune by looking in her eyes

by VagabondDawn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fortune-telling, Gen, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Trick Or Treat Exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondDawn/pseuds/VagabondDawn
Summary: "It's more my speed than working the missions desk," Tenten says as she hobbles in on crutches. She'd taken a bad injury on her last mission and is on hospital enforced Light Duty until it healed. "Or filling in at the Academy. Experimental and dangerous weapons? Sign me up!"
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	tells my fortune by looking in her eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elegantstupidity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantstupidity/gifts).



> Prompt:
>
>> I unironically love that one of Tenten's interests is fortunetelling, particularly since it never comes up once in canon, so give me anything about that!  
> Is she any good at it, or are her readings something her friends grudgingly put up with? Or are they uncannily accurate? Is her method of choice familiar or more appropriately ninja-y?
> 
> With reference to Hiruzen Sarutobi's Crystal Ball: https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Telescope_Technique 

"Thank you for volunteering for this," Sakura says, holding the heavy door to the artifact vault open with ease that belies the three layers of metal that protect some of Konoha's most valuable secrets. She doesn't even need both hands, managing to balance all the forms and files she carries semi-constantly as the Hokage's right hand woman in the other. 

"It's more my speed than working the missions desk," Tenten says as she hobbles in on crutches. She'd taken a bad injury on her last mission and is on hospital enforced Light Duty until it healed. "Or filling in at the Academy. Experimental and dangerous weapons? Sign me up!" 

Sakura laughs and powers on the lights, revealing a warehouse much deeper than Tenten expected, lined with shelves and strangely shaped boxes. "I'm not sure how many of them are weapons," she says. "That's kind of the problem. Our records of what, exactly, is in here are fairly incomplete. A lot of things got… hastily transferred to the Vault during the rebuilding and war. It wasn't documented very well." 

Given that Konoha had been literally flattened, Tenten can imagine that. "I'm more impressed they managed to save anything," she says, looking around. "Where do you want me to start?" 

"Wherever you like," Sakura says. She gestures towards a set of shelves. "I think these ones are mostly documented? There's…" she steps closer and squints at it. "A glass ball?" She finds an attached card label and uses her hand to dust it off. 

Tenten hobbles closer to see what is indeed a large glass ball on a purple pillow. "Oh!" she says in delight. "It's an orbuculum!" 

"It says the Sandaime used to use it to show surveillance images during briefings," Sakura reports. "But no one knows how to make it work anymore. Have you seen it before?" 

"No, I've just read about them," Tenten says. "They're crystal balls used for scrying. Apparently you can get them for only a few thousand ryo in some places, but they're a Class Seven Restricted Artifact in Konoha so the paperwork to try and import one is completely unreal." 

Sakura is blinking at her, somewhat owlishly. 

Tenten tries to turn the enthusiasm down a fraction. She might be getting a bit too _Team Gai_ about it. "I bet I could get it to work." 

"Well, that's what you're here for," Sakura says, a little slowly as if adjusting. "To try and determine what these things do. So you… do… scrying?" 

"Not very much," Tenten says, modestly. "I dabble in fortune telling, mostly. Bazi astrology, feng shui and numerology are much more popular in a civilian context and on missions I'm usually with Neji and the Byakugan is just so much more practical. Oh! But one time we lost a river and I managed to drowse it, and sometimes if things are out of his range I can do a pendulum reading — you know, with a map? — to find a place to start. Macharomancy is my favourite though." 

"You lost a… no wait, I don't think I want to know," Sakura says as if she doesn't have just as many weird mission stories. More, even, given her team and teacher. "I had no idea! That's really amazing, Tenten. Ino and I used to do those little paper things at the Academy—" she makes a little open-shut pincer motion with her hands and Tenten can easily picture the little origami fortune teller that had been popular at school. "—but we mostly just asked them about our romantic prospects." 

"I could do a reading for you?" Tenten offers, a little shyly. She's never been particularly close to Sakura despite the ways their teams seem to cross paths. "I make no promises about positive romantic prospects, though." 

Sakura smiles anyway. "I'd like that." 


End file.
